Fate : Chain Of Memories
by DevilsNeverCry13
Summary: My 1st fanfiction ! Dante has a new partner , Nero juz crashed in the party & Vergil is somehow related to Dante's partner .. As her memories unfold , What secret lies behind & what connects her with the twins ?
1. You & Me

A/N : My first fanfiction . Sry if i made any mistakes ! Plz review ! :3

~Devil May Cry~

My name is Faith , I was running from a group of demons last month and now I find myself cleaning a shop named Devil May Cry . The shop owner is a slacker , it seems he doesn't know the word " CLEAN " ! Its a mess here ! I don't have much of a choice , since he saved me . The least I could do was clean this place up but the very next time I come here it would be a mess again ! The shop onwer is called Dante , he's half demon . All he eats all day is Pizza & Sundae . Does he ever eat something else ? Don't think so . Dante has snow white hair & ice blue eyes , he's a very stylish man . Good looking , cool but a slacker . He works as a Demon Hunter . Hunts demons down for cash . Strong but lack of some sense .

" Faith , Don't just stare at me all day , my place won't clean itselve ya no ? " Dante said with a magazine on his head .

" Well , I won't have this much problem if you will just stop throwing rubbish around the house , Dante "

" But -"

My discussion with Dante ended after the phone rang

" Devil May Cry , Dante speaking ... Alright I'll be there "

" A Client ? "

Dante nodded " Time to go babe , but you'll have to finish the cleaning right after we get back , You better not slack , Faith "

" Speak for yourselve ..." Faith whisper while rolling her eyes up to heaven .

Dante grab Rebellion , Ebony & Ivory while Faith grab her sword Dark Wings & a pair of guns , Black Angel & White Devil . They got into Dante's car & drove to the client's place .

~Dante's Car~

" Where are we going , Dante ? "

" Some Church , the client saw some Demons & freaked out . Our job , kill those stupid demons that wanna die "

" Don't have to tell me that " Faith smirked

~Chruch~

Dante kicked open the door .

"? No body's here ? Have I just been pranked ? if i did , I'm gonna kill that -"

" Shut Up , Dante ! We're not alone & you have not been pranked ... yet " Faith said we a chuckle

Dante look anoyed but faith was enjoying it .

" Look who came to crash in the party ? " said a man sitting on a table.

" Nero ? " Dante said with confusion .

" If you're looking for a group of demons , I'll gladly say they're dead ... Well .. Well .. First Lady then Trish ... and now ... "

" She's called Faith , Nero .."

" Faith meet the kid , Nero " Dante said with a cocky tune in his voice .

Nero looks just like Dante , For some reason he has the same attitude like Dante but he seem more mature then Dante .

" Who's this ? Your son or something ?" Faith said with a chuckle

" What ? He ? My Dad ? Go to hell , Faith ! " said Nero in quick speed .

" What ? Him ? My son ? You got to be kidding me ! said Dante at the same speed .

They both said it at the same time .

Faith laugh " Wow , Are you guys like related or something ?"

" Maybe , But I hope not ! Don't wanna be related to this old man " Nero said looking like he was gonna puke any time soon .

***CRASH!* **

**"** What the hell was that ? " Dante looked Pissed off .

" Split Up , Find that demon & kill it ! " Nero said in anger

" Alright ! " Faith said .

~Dante's Position~

" Demon , Demon ... Where are ya ? If i don't kill ya .. The kid is going to take all my cash .. "

Dante quickly took out ebony & ivory , just in time to shoot the demon's head off .

" Jackpot ! "

~ Nero Position~

" I sense some great energy ... But where ? Its not from Dante nor Faith .. Some thing strong . Just like Dante's enegry but it has some evil intention .. "

Nero walked down & followed the energy flow .

~ Faith position ~

" Who's there ? " She took out Black Angel & White Devil ready to shoot . " Dante ? " Hey , Dante Is that you ? " She walked any followed the figure that she calls dante . The figure turn back at her , She saw his face ... It wasn't Dante ... But ...

" Vergil , your back ? " asked faith quietly

A/N : Faith & Vergil's relationship ? What will happen next ? Faith's past will be shown next chapter ! Review plz ! :D


	2. Only You

_**A/N : This is the rewrite for chapter 2 . Sorry but the 1st one was lost . :'( **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Faith found Vergil ... again ? **_

_**...**_

" Why the hell are you here ? " Faith asked Vergil

" .. You've been with my brother haven't you ? " Vergil asked

" So .. What if i have ? " She asked him

Vergil pulled out yamato quickly & place it at her neck

" I suggest you stay away from them " Vergil said

" Vergil , go to hell ! " Faith said

" Why don't you die ? Just like you beloved mother ..." Vergil smirked

***Flash Back* **

_**" Mother ! Mother ! " A young girl cried out **_

_**" Faith .. Run , leave .. quickly ! " A woman cover in blood said **_

_**" No ! I'm not leaving you all alone !" She cried **_

_**" It's okay , my dear .. I-I wi-ill Be gone so-oon .. anyway ... Take the necklace Faith . It's important to the f-family .." Her mother begin closing her eyes **_

_**" mother ? mother ? No ! No ! MOTHER !~~ " Faith grab the necklace & started to run but there was no escape . the demons surounded her . All hope seem lost until ... A white hair boy appear infront of her . He held a sharp sword , he slice the demons . she was saved ... **_

_**" Who - What are you ? " Faith asked looking at the boy's back . He turn and faced her . he was handsome . A very handsome boy indeed . His snow white hair & ice blur eyes fit his features perfectly . He himself was almost perfect . **_

_**" My name is Vergil Sparda " The boy said **_

_**" Ver-rgil ... thank you " She said **_

_**" I'll take you home with me .. I hope that's alright . My dad will treat your wounds " Vergil lifted out a hand for her & gave her a smile . She blushed . Her face was red . **_

_***Few weeks later* **_

_**" Vergil ! Where are you ? " The childish Faith asked **_

_**" I am here " Vergil said loudly as he was in his own room . She ran towards his room & opened the door . He was on the bed laying down . She saw Vergil in a white T-shirt & a long blue jeans . He was reading a book . **_

_**" What are you doing ? " Faith asked even when she knew he was reading **_

_**" Well , Im reading ..." Vergil looked at her . She was wearing a deep blue dress . Her brown hair match her cool Aqua eyes .Her smiled was beautiful . A perfect girl you might say . **_

_**" What are you reading ?" She jumped on the bed looking at the book **_

_**" It's about swords . You can know many information just by reading " Vergil smiled at her **_

_**" Yeah. Books are nice to read . you have a brother don't you ?" She asked out of curosity **_

_**" Yes I have . His name is Dante .."Vergil said looking a little sad **_

_**" Where is he ? " she asked **_

_**" Out of the country witn my mother , He was always loved most " Vergil closed his book .**_

_**" Vergil , I like you .. " It slipped out of her mouth . She wanted to comfort him but that was too much . **_

_**" Wh- What ? " The young vergil was in shocked **_

_**" I really do ! Since that day you came to save me . I Know your my Hero ! " Faith smiled at him **_

_**" Umm.. Me to . I knew that the day when i saved you , You were something special ." Vergil said blushing a little **_

_**" Kids ! Come down here , It's time for dinner ! " Sparda called out **_

_**" Alright " Both kids said loudly & went down . **_

_**" Dinner is serve . " Sparda winked at the kids . **_

_**" Thanks . " Faith & Vergil said **_

_**" Vergil , your brother & mother will be back next week & Faith i found your father " Sparda said . Now those were two sentence that SHOULD NOT be join together . Both of them stoped eating & looked at Sparda**_

_**" What ?" Vergil was shocked **_

_**" It's okay .. I knew it would be sooner or later . I know i have to leave . Thanks Very much , Mr. Sparda & Vergil . " Faith looked down she wanted to cry but she held back her tears .**_

_**" Faith .. you-" Vergil was cut off by Faith . **_

_**" I'm going to my room to pack " Faith ran up **_

_**" Vergil you must know that she has a family ..." Sparda said . Vergil clench his fist **_

_**" She is MY family ! " Vergil said & ran to his room & slamed the door . **_

_**Sparda only sighed . **_

_***Next Morning* **_

_**" Good Bye ! " Faith said & ran to her father . She faked a smile but deep in her heart she was crying . **_

_**" Good bye , Faith . Visit any time but please call before you do ." Sparda winked **_

_**" Sure , Thanks ! " Faith went inside the car . She wave good bye to them .**_

_**Vergil ran out the house as quick as his feet could go . " Faith ! Don't forget me ! " Vergil looked sad but smiled **_

_**Faith whisper something only vergil could understand ... it was a ... **_

_**" I ... LOVE ... YOU ..." **_

_***End Flash Back * **_

_**...**_

_**A/N : Done ! Yay ! :3 Review please ! **_


	3. What Lies Within Me

**A/N : Now , It'll be about why Faith has come to hate Vergil :3 Btw , Plz review .. The more you review , The faster I'll update ! XD I wonder hows the story going ? Im not a very good writer .**

**...**

**Recap : There was a flash back about Vergil & Faith**

**...**

" You said you Loved me .. Faith" said vergil in a sharp tone

" Get Your hands off her ! " said Dante aiming at vergil's head

" Dante , relax .. One wrong shot & faith might die ! " said Nero

" Damn , Vergil put Yamato down & let her go , she has nothing to go with any of this , If u don't ... I'll KILL YOU ! " said Dante in a sharp voice

" What's your choice , Faith ? To see them die ? or .. To die ? " asked vergil in a low tone

" ... Die ... " faith said

" What is it ? You want to die , Faith ? or do you want them to die ? asked vergil

" I .. I .. I Want You To DIE VERGIL SPARDA ! " Scream Faith . She took Black Angel & fired at Vergil non stop . But vergil had speed . he stopped the bullets And lay them in a line & shot the back from the ground . She sliced the bullets in half ... Vergil laughed .. & just left .

She fell & fainted

Dante & Nero quickly ran to Faith .

" You okay , babe ? " Asked dante

" She's tired ... Let's go home , Dante .. " said nero

Dante carry her up in bridal style .

~Devil May Cry~

Dante lay her on the couch . Quietly he whisper in her ear " Faith .. Wake up .. It's me ... D..A..N..T..E ...

Dante's voice was like music to her ears , to know that he was still there not gone .

" So Dante , i gotta go before Kyrie misses me . tell me if anything happens & you might wanna ask her if she knows your twin ." Nero said as he left the shop

" Please be alright , Faith .. " Dante whisper to himself .

~Next Morning~

Faith woke up from her slumber to notice that she was on the couch & a blanket over her .

" Dante " She said & smile .

Looking at Dante's innocent face when he sleeps kind of reminds her of vergil when he saved her .

She walk to her room & took a change of clothes

She wore a black tight Sleeve-less shirt with a hood & a short jeans . Her belt was purple with a small skull in the middle . She wore nice thin black boots that were long . She put black angel & white devil in her holster , She tied her hair into a high pony-tail , she left her bangs out . she smiled to her self at the mirror and went back to the living room .

" Dante " she whisper in his ear .. " Dante , if you don't wake up .. I'll eat up all your pizza ! " she smirked

Dante shot up awake to see Faith looking at him smiling . " Gotcha!" She smirked . " Now that your awake Dante lets have breakfast , kay ? "

Dante first looked at her clothes , she was cute , stylish & sexy . Dante blush as he was thinking . " Uhh .. Sure .. Yeah "

Faith turn away from Dante & looked sad .. She knew it would be the last time she spend time with him , She was planing to leave .

Dante just order Pizza & Sundae ...again !

Faith cleaned the place once more . Dante looked at Faith . He knew something was wrong but what was the reason ? Dante looked at her necklace ..

**that necklace ... i've seen it some where before .. i can't recall where ..**

" Dante , The pizza guy is here !" She smiled & open the door . she payed the guy & left the pizza & sundae on the desk .

Dante looked at her . She asked " Whats wrong ? Im sure there's no olives ."

" What's wrong Faith ? Something is wrong with you .. Your acting strange "

She looked at Dante's face and knew he was concern about her , but she would have no choice but to tell him the truth .

" Dante , your mother she died few years ago ... right ? "

" That's right .. But why are you bringing this topic here now ? "

" Dante , the reason why i hate your brother is .. no .. im suppose to hate all of Sparda's family"

" Faith ? What do you mean ?"

" Sparda order an army of demons to kill my ..mother " She looked away from Dante

Dante was in shocked . Question going on & on in his head . My dad ? Demons ? Killed ? but why is Vergil conected ?

" Dante , like you .. i am not human .. im a half-breed just like you .. "

Dante had know that since he first saved her .

" But unlike you Dante .. I cannot control my demonic side . When i turn into a Devil there is no stopping . How ever , vergil has stopped me from transforming . He had use a powerful magic to seal my powers off when i was a child but .. in return my soul belongs to Vergil .." Faith finished her sentence .

" So , Thats why your mad ? " dante asked

" No .. As you know your brother is planing to turn everything into hell , & to do that he needs me . I am a sacrifice , Dante . I won't last long . "

Dante looked in shock with that statement " Say what ? "

" He's in need of power , and i have that power , All he needs is your amulet & mine , Once your amulet & vergil's are connected Hell Door will open but ... With my amulet Vergil will rise as king and defeat Mundus once and for all . My sacrifice is only to bring back what was lost " said Faith

" What was lost ? " asked Dante looking serious

" Yes .. within me lies a Devil that was lost .. My soul belongs to Vergil but i can still transform back to human . When hell gate open & im sacrifice , The devil in me will awaken & when that happens ... There is no turning back "

***Bang!***

" Is that a portal ? " Dante was shocked

" Portal to hell ? You've got to be kidding me ! " Faith said

" What should we do ? " Dante asked

" There will be some new demons that won't just die by slashing .Splash some of your blood on them & the'll die, I will take care of the Hell Portal "

" Alright " Date said

**...**

**A/N : So how was that ? Interesting ? I hope so .. XD Plz review & i will update sooner ! ;) **


	4. Don't You Dare Leave me !

**A/N : I know , the story is confusion ain't it ? Well don't worry cause it will all lead up in the end , Some fighting scene will be here . Im not very good at fighting scene by the way . but i hope to write my best ! :3 **

**...**

**Recap : A new demon lurks in town . Faith's devil trigger stronger then it seems . Question is Why is hell gate opening so soon ? **

**...**

Dante & Nero quickly got out of the shop and fought some demons . There were many Demons surrounding them .

"Damn ! If this keeps up I don't think I'll make it ! " Dante said

A few gun shot was heard a few feet away & to their surprise their comrads were here .

" Need some help ?" Lady said with a smirked

" Seems like you guys could need some of our help ." Trish winked at them

Dante & Nero use a combo which was really cool . They both kicked the demon up in the sky & slash the rest around them & as in on que the demon falls & they stab it in the head . ( poor demon)

Dante jumped up in the sky & use Ebony & Ivory to shoot all in near range .

Nero tried to keep up with everbody else . Lady & Trish were doing their best to keep up . Many Demons surround . Will they win the fight ?

~Faith position~

***HELL* **

_**VERGIL ! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ? ONLY HE HAS THE KEY TO THE PORTAL TO HELL ! **_

_***FlashBack* **_

" Faith you sure about this ? Me sealing your power's off ? " vergil asked

" If some one were to seal it , i would want it to be you ! " Faith smiled

" Alright , let's get it over before my father gets home " Vergil sugested

***SEALING* **

***End flashback* **

_**- I was so stupid to trust him .. To know that it was his plan .. If only i hadn't agree to that , Dante wouldn't need to die . Im sorry ... everybody .. Im sorry Dante .. -**_

~Dante's position~

_**Faith ? Faith ? Where are you ? You flew in the portal , Dumb thing to do ! When you get back i'll- ... i'll ? **_

_**-Dante- a sharp tone called **_

_**What ? Ver..Vergil ? Your in my mind too ? get out brother , its disgusting to know you can read my mind ! **_

_**- Do you remember mother ? Remember Faith ? Remember ... DEATH- **_

_**What ? What does mother have to do with Faith & Death ?**_

_**- As you know , Dante . She's in her Devil form "Midnight" . Which means i control all .. Too hard for you to understand brother ? Or shall i draw a picture for you ? No ... I'll show you Death , Dante ! Death ! - **_

" Get out of my mind you , Jerk ! " Dante screamed

" Faith ! " Dante yell .. He knew it was going to end . He knew in a few seconds .. All will be over . " Could This be the end ?"

**...A/N : How is that ? I'll try to make the story more interesting ;) Hope ya all wanna know what connets Faith to their mother & what vergil mean when he said " I control all" . I hope the story is ok .. Plz review & tell me what you think . My 1st fanfiction so i'll take some advice ;) **


	5. Choice To Make

**Here's the next chapter ! :D Enjoy ! & plz review ! XD **

**...**

**Recap : Faith went inside the Portal , Dante could hear vergil in his head . Time is runing out . What will they do ? **

**...**

" The end ? ... **DON'T BET ON IT ! **" Dante said loud & clear hopefully his brother will hear his words .

" Dante , its time we show these demon's who's boss , don't ya think ? " asked Nero with a smirked on his face .

" We'll send them back to hell ! I'll make sure they never wanna come back here ! " Dante said with his cocky tune .

" Its Show Time ! " Dante & Nero both side by side ready to kill what's left .

**~Faith's Position~ **

**~Hell~**

" You're here . No way I'll let you run this time .. Vergil "

" Took you long enough to get here , Faith "

" I came here to take revenge , Vergil " said faith ready to fight

" This fight will end once & for all I will have the power ! " Vergil took out yamato .

" I will end this ... " faith said looking at her sword .

**~ Vergil's Flash Back~ **

" Vergil ! Mother & Brother are back now , come down " asked Sparda

Vergil walked down with cold blue eyes . He looked at dante with full of envy & sadness . Vergil always acted cool but inside he just wanted his mother's love . his mother loved him as much as Dante . But Vergil never felt the same .

" We're Back ! " Dante said happily . " Aw , Vergil you looked the same , Not even a smile ? "

" Now , Let's have tea " Eva smiled happily

Vergil never said anything ... Not after Faith left . Deep inside he was still a child . Learning how to fight was a must . To protect the one's that he loved , However he could not ... That night Eva Died , Vergil swore revenge . His heart left in Darkness , Dante however did not follow his brother . Dante protecting Humans while Vergil On the Demon's side .

~ **End FlashBack~ **

" You think you can rule the world because you have power , Vergil ? I don't think you can . Even if i die right now , Dante will stop you ! "

Both their swords clash making sparks & noises .

" My brother wasn't capable of doing anything ! Just think about , Faith . He has no chance against me !" Vergil looked angry

" Don't be so cocky , You Fool ! You don't Know Dante's power !"

" Perhaps , You Know ? You don't know a thing about him either ! You & Dante were close .. But only friends , How much do you know about MY twin ?"

" ... MORE THAN YOU ! "

Their swords clash many times . Each one of them looking for an opening to strike .

" I may not know dante very well , but i know one thing ... He won't give , not to the likes of you ! " Faith said being proud of her statement

" What do you think , Dante will be when he knows the Truth ?" asked vergil

Faith was shocked . She never knew how Dante will React when she tells him .

" You A Demon ! ... A Demon that was born to kill the Sons Of Sparda . In the end .. Dante will kill you ! Think about Faith .. You can join me or be killed by Dante ... Make your choice soon , Midnight .

...

**A/N : So there's a twist .. :D Plz review ! :3 **


	6. BitterSweet Memories

**Thx 2 the ppl who review ! I'll keep up my best ! XD ! I hope the story is getting better .. **

**...**

**Recap : Faith has an important choice to make. Will she stay with Dante or Leave with Vergil ?**

**...**

Faith went back to the human world , She was happy to see that everybody was safe . She flew down & seal the portal close , without Vergil in Hell it would be easy to seal the portal off . If Vergil was in Hell , He would fight back but vergil left her with choices she had to make . To stay with Dante or Leave with Vergil .

" Faith " Dante ran & gave her a hug .

Everybody just laughed at Dante & Faith . Faith's face was red as a tomato , She was happy but shocked .

" Umm.. Dante I can't breath ..!"

" Oh Sorry .." Dante let her go & gave her a smile .

_**Ahh .. that smile .. So .. lovely . Dante , I can't make the choice . If i stay im only a trouble , but i don't have the heart to leave ... **_

Tears started to fall from her face

" Faith ? Oh god , Why are you crying .. Okay okay , I won't ever hug you again ! Just please don't cry ! "

She huged Dante . Dante looked shocked .

" Im crying cause I was so happy to see you all safe ! " Faith lied , knowing that keeping the truth would be the best .

" Us die? not so soon " Nero said with a smile .

" These Demons will Die way before we do ! " said Lady & Trish

Everybody smiled after all was over , However Faith knew that this was only the begining of Midnight's awakening . When times comes , Leaving Dante would be her only choice or is it ?

~Faith's Apartment~

Faith's was saved by Dante & she clean his place up but she never stay . She got herself a cheap apartment near Devil May Cry . When Dante & Her go on mission , the pay will be split into half unless some one else join's the group . Faith looked around the apartment , many memories were left . The first time she moved in , Dante disagree . He was worried that a young woman left by herself would be bad . But sooner or later he aprove after she nag him all day .

" Dante " Faith said looking around the room . she wanted to leave , go some where far .. Then even Dante & Vergil won't find her . It was all planed .

A tear felt from her face as she left the apartment . She had many sweet memories with the whole gang & she never wanted to leave but it seem the choice of leaving was best .

" This is Good Bye "

~Devil May Cry~

" Dante its a mess ! How can one person make such a mess , Dante ? & Where is Faith ? She surpose to be here helping me clean this junk !" Patty wine

While patty was complaning , Dante was lost in his own thoughts .

_**Faith has been acting weird since the portal open , I wonder if she's alright ..? I should go & check on her ... but im sure she's fine .. or ... is she ? **_

Dante quickly stood up from his seat & took his jacket .

" Where are you going , Dante ?" asked patty .

" Im going to look for Faith , Duh ! " Dante said & Just left

~Faith's apartment~

Dante knocked the door . Slient for a few second . Dante was getting worried . He turn the doorknob to his surprise it wasn't lock . He walked in to see everything fine . Looked around & saw a piece of paper on the table near a vase .

The paper wrote :

_**Dear Dante , **_

_**I know I can no longer stay , the demon inside of me is awakeing . Knowing you Dante , you will stop Vergil . Without my sacrifice & amulet , vergil will never gain power . I decided to leave for i think it will be the best . Do you know , Dante ? Back in Devil May Cry i had lots of BitterSweet Memories . With you , Patty , Lady , Trish & Nero . I had fun staying there . It was like Family . The Family I never had . Dante , thank you For Saving Me & giving me a chance to live once more . Without you , Dante I won't even be here . We had our fight & moments . Dante I hope even without me you will be happy with everybody else . Everything will just be back to normal . I've cost trouble to you & everybody at devil may cry however , you all stood by my side . I felt happy ... Over the time i spend with you i had come to love you Dante . If you understand what it trully means to let go of some one you love then don't come looking for me . I wish you the best in your life . **_

_**Love **_

_**Faith **_

**...**

**A/N : Plz review ! What will dante do ? Find out in the next chapter ! The more you review the quicker i'll update ! Heheh .. XD **


	7. Search

**Plz review ! XD & Enjoy ! :3 **

**...**

**Recap : After leaving just a note to Dante , Is this the end ? **

**...**

" It seemed she choose neither , Not a very good choice .. Faith " said vergil

" However ... You cannot escape . Midnight will rise . My revenge will be complete ..."

**~Devil May Cry~ **

" She WHAT ?" Nero scream

" She left , can't you hear , kid ?" Dante seem pissed off

" What are we going to do ? " asked Lady

" Well , she seem to care alot for us " said Trish

" Care ? If she care she would never leave us ! " Nero said in pure anger

" Nero ! " Lady said looking at Dante

" Tch , Sorry . " Nero knew he hurt Dante's feelings

" Well , The babe dosen't want us to find her ... However ... I ain't the type to let something go so quickly .. " Dante said with a smirk

" Great , Will look for her !" Nero said

" & where would she be ? You two men won't understand a women's feeling" said Trish

" Well if i would be mad at Nero , I would go to the place we first met and calm myself " Said Kyrie .

For the moment everybody looked at Dante , knowing that he knows where they met .

" No .. It wasn't so simple ! She knows ..." An idea just got into Dante's head .

He smiled & said " Jackpot ! "

**~Vergil's place~ ( unknown place) **

" It seem Midnight has ran away .. No matter I will have her in my hands .. There's no where to run ... Faith ... !" Vergil said

" ELLIE go after her & bring her back ! Im sure you know where she is since she is your ... Twin" said vergil in a cold voice .

~Dante position~

_**I can only hope the place i guess is right ! Don't worry Faith , there's no need to feel lonely anymore . For you have us by your side ... **_Dante thought as he soon drifted of to sleep in a train heading to the place where he COULD find her .

**...**

**A/N : Okie , new Oc ! :D vergil's plan is only at beginning ! How was this chapter ? Plz review ! **


	8. Cross

**Hey ! I hope this chapter will turn out ok . :D Plz review & i'll update soon ! **

**...**

**Reacap : Vergil sends some one to find Faith , Dante is on his way but could he be right ? **

**...**

Dante , Nero , Lady & Trish set out to find Faith . Dante got any idea of where she might be , but could he be right about the location ?

*FlashBack*

"Jackpot!" Dante said with a smile on his face .

" You know where she is ? " asked Nero

" Well during my time spend with her , she always had this necklace . It had a black Gem inside . She loved flowers -" Dante was cut off by Nero

" We aren't here to know what she likes or what she wears , Dante " Said Nero

" Are you guys talking about " Sanctuary " ? " asked a little girl wearing lots of pink . Only one girl whould know after cleaning Dante's junk with Faith

" Patty ! You know where she might be ? " Dante asked

" Faith is missing ? " Patty just decided to come to Devil May Cry to see how Dante was doing .

" Well explain later , just tell us what you know ! " Said Lady

" Well , Faith said of a place called " Sanctuary " It's a beautiful place . The flowers were on a hill & the only color of the flowers were Black & White ( got the idea from Kuroshitsuji ) . She said her mother used to bring her & her twin there when they were kids " said Patty

" I knew i was right ! I know she told me something about this , but i was never paying attention! " Dante said

" Where is this place ? " nero asked

" In Hell " Reply Trish

Everybody looked at Trish

" I've heard of it before but nobody was alowed to enter unless you're born in the family of "Cross" . Which means her full name is " Faith Cross" ? " asked Trish

" I guess so " answer Lady

" But If that is true then , Dante she's here to .. kill you . " Trish said in horror .

" What ?" Nero looked at trish .

" The "CROSS" family , When Sparda betray the Demon world , Mundus order a clan of demon's to kill Sparda however it failed . And thus , The " CROSS" family was born . That family was the strongest after Sparda left the Demon World . Mundus has great hopes in that family . He order them to Kill all of Sparda's family & make sure none was left . Kris Cross was the man who was Faith's father i think . His wife named Lucy died after being killed by Sparda & Vergil Sparda . " Trish finish

" It was all over the news in hell " said Trish

" Sparda & vergil ? How come you don't know any of this ?" Nero asked dante .

Dante looked at Nero , " Maybe there's something in the Family that no one told me "

" Whatever It is ... Seems like im paying my Old man a visit " Dante looked serious .

***End Flash Back* **

**...**

**A/N : How was that ? :3 Review plz ! XD If ya asking y their on the train you'll be answer in the next chapter & sparda appears ? **


	9. Family

**Plz review ! Reviews make me happy ! XD **

**...**

**Recap : Flash Back about how they got the idea . Dante is paying his Old man a visit ? **

**...**

After Sparda left the demon world , He lived some where far away in the human world , Or at least far away from Dante . Dante offered his dad to live with him in Devil May Cry but he wanted to live alone and watch the days go by .

" Are we there yet ?" asked Nero with a boring voice .

" Can't you shut up for just a moment or is that just to much to ask ?" Dante said

" He's just worry about Kyie & Patty back in Devil May Cry " answer Lady

Kyrie & Patty were back in Devil May Cry . It was a dangerous mission & they don't want anybody to be hurt . Those who can fight come along , those who CAN'T stay . It was the only choice . Nero left a little upset leave Kyrie alone . But after she agree , Nero had to agree too .

" The next stop & we'll be there " answer Dante

" It's kinda normal for Sparda to live in the Human world after he left the Demon world but .. Why so far away ?" asked Trish

" I know , we had to take a train trip all the way there ! " said Lady

" Im sure he just don't wanna see his annoying son " answer Nero with a smirk

" Why you-" Dante was cut of when they arrive .

" Time to go , Old man !" Nero got up & left .

Dante , Lady & Trish followed behind him .

" So we have to walk ?" asked Nero

" No , We'll just magically fly there ! " answer Dante with a chuckle .

" Your jokes just aren't funny , Old man ." Nero said

Lady & Trish sighed

" Whats wrong ? " asked Dante

" Well since your the only one who know where your father is & you have the LEAST sense of direction . I think we might get lost , dante " said Trish

Nero looked up in the sky

" You have got to be kidding me !" Nero screamed at Dante

" Relax , I've been here before " Dante said with proud

*** 5 hours later* **

" This should be it ! " Dante said

" You said that like a million times already !" Nero was getting tired

" Dante did you even get the place , right ?" asked Lady

" Dante's right , it should be here " said Trish

" You been here before ? asked Nero

" Well no , But it has the sparda's mark on it ." Trish said smiling

" Sparda's mark ?" Lady said looking at Dante

" What's that ? " Asked Dante

" Well , its a mark that each family has . Each family has its own kind ." Trish answer

" How could you not know this , Dante ?" Lady asked

" Look , I don't pay attention when my old man talks , it so boring ! " Dante said rolling his eyes

" So has your old man told you the combination ? " asked Trish

" Combination ?" Lady , Nero & Dante said the same thing

" Well it seems your dad has put a seal so only him or other humas can get in . However if you have the combination , Demon's can get in too ." said Trish

" Can't we just walk in ? " asked Dante as he walk near the gate & got shocked.

" That's what happens where you try without the combination " Trish said with a sly smile .

" Combination ... how about 1 , 2 , 3 ? " asked Dante

" Your father left a seal here , there's no way it could be a code as easy as 1, 2 ,3 ! " said Lady .

" Well we're all demon here ... but Lady isn't .." Nero said with a smirk

" Well its up to you ! Have a safe trip Lady ! Asked my old man to open the gate ." said Dante

" It's up to you " Trish said looking at Lady

" Fine but you owe me !" Lady said looking at Dante .

She walked in , Everybody just stood in silent until the gate opened . They saw Sparda walking & beside him was Lady .

" Took you long enough " said Dante .

" Well , it's been awhile , my son ." Sparda said with a smile .

" Come in " said Sparda .

" Umm , Old man what's your combination ? " asked Dante

" Well it's simple 1 , 2 , 3 " said Sparda

" What ? said Lady , Nero & Trish

" I knew it! " said Dante

" Umm , Why put such an easy code , sir ? Nero asked .

" Well it because its so easy nobody will suspect ." said sparda laughing

Sparda stopped & looked at Nero

" Hmm ... Is this your son , Dante ? " Sparda asked

Lady & Trish only laugh .

" Why does everybody say his my SON ? " asked Dante with shock in his eyes

" It's because he has my blood flowing in him " answer Sparda

" What ?" Nero said in shocked .

" It could only mean that your my Grandson ! " Sparda said with happiness

" Woah , Hold it right there ! He has your Blood ?" Dante asked

" Well that will explain the hair color & the power ." said Trish

" However you have less than half of my blood . Since both Dante & Vergil have only half of my blood , it would explain that one of them is your father " Sparda said with a smile

Nero was in shocked . Dante felt like dying . Trish & Lady was just laughing .

**...**

**A/N : Hahaha .. :) Now i'll finish their discussion next chapter . Faith & her twin will appear next chapter to . The more you review that faster I'll update ! :3 **


	10. Cross Mansion

**A/N : I hope the last chapter was interesting ! :3 Plz review 4 this chapter 2 ! **

**...**

**Recap : After A long way to Sparda's place . The team finally made it . **

**...**

**~Sparda's Mansion~ **

" Dante are you sure you don't have a son ? " asked Nero

" Yes , How many times do i have to say it ? " Dante looked at nero .

" Then .. Vegil's my dad ?" Nero looked shocked

" I guess so .. " Dante said with a boring voice

Nero was shocked till speechless .

Lady & Trish we're having tea .

" Anyway , What brings you here ? " Asked Sparda

Dante looked serious

" What do you know about Faith Cross ?" asked Dante

Sparda almost spit out his tea .

" Has she come to see you , Dante ? " asked Sparda

" ... She has ... " Dante reply in a soft voice

" Well , since your in one piece , There's nothing to worry about . " Say Sparda with a smile

" Who is she ... Dad ? Dante asked

Lady , Trish & Nero were shocked . It was the first time Dante has called him Dad . Sparda was in shocked but fill with happiness .

Sparda got up from his seat & begin to walk & explain

" The cross family had only one child , They named her Faith . She was a beautiful & healty child born at midnight . It was said that when a child was born on Midnight a demon will take over its body , however if you can control the demon it's power is yours . Faith was able to control the demon well inside her . You & vergil are a second younger ( 12: 01 ) . When she was born she was given to Mundus as a weapon . It was fate that when she was born she had a task , Only she could complete . No task was given to her .. Not until i betray the demon world . Her parents loved her so . However 1 child was not enough . They made a demon that looked just like Faith . The only thing was she doesn't have the power of Midnight . Her name was ELLIE . She was made to look just like Faith , Just like her twin . The purpose of ELLIE was to join Faith & kill the Twins of Sparda . However , we made the first move . I knew that if i don't stop this soon , your mother will be killed . I went to their mansion along with Vergil . Your mother took you out of the country that time knowing that you were to young & pure to see blood . However , Vergil was not . I had plain to go alone but Vergil over heard me & your mother . I had no choice but to take him along. When we enter the mansion . Kris ( The head of the family Cross) was no where to be found . I saw both ELLIE & FAITH together . they we're asleep . I went to the master room & found their mother . And then ...

***FlashBack***

**~ Cross Mansion~ **

" Who are you ? " asked the girl

" You are , Faith or ELLIE ?" asked Vergil

" Im ELLIE .. You must be Vergil .. Or was it Dante ? " asked ELLIE

Vergil took out Yamato & place it at her neck .

" I am nothing like my brother ! " Vergil said in a deep cold voice .

" You must be Vergil then .. " she looked at Yamato

" Mother is sleeping , please don't disturb her sleep " said ELLIE

Sparda looked at ELLIE . She acts just like a doll .

" Vergil pull back your sword " asked Sparda

Vergil did as said

" You , guys must have come to find Father . However he is not here . Coming here early was your plan to finish before Midnight . However .. She will awaken . " said ELLIE

" ELLIE is that you ? " asked their mother

" Who - Who i-s th-at ? Sparda ?" said their mother

" Looks like we been found out what should we do , father ?" asked Vergil

ELLIE took out a knife and place it on Vergil's neck .

" One wrong move , Sparda & your son dies . " Said ELLIE

Sparda took out his gun & aim for her mother .

" One wrong move , ELLIE & your mother dies " said Sparda with a smirk

" She can die . It dosen't matter . She is not my mother . I'm an experiment , feelings aren't install in my brain . " said ELLIE .

" ELLIE ?" Her mother said in horror .

" The only one that will be crying is Faith ." said ELLIE .

Sparda shot her mother in the stomach while Vergil pulled out Yamato and hit the knife out of her hand . He stab her in the chest .

" You won't be living long , ELLIE" said Vergil

" Either will you ! Midnight has awaken !" said ELLIE

***The Clock Strike Midnight* **

Vergil & Sparda quickly left the mansion from the window .

**~End Of FlashBack~ **

" We found Faith crying & Vergil decided to save her . We erase most of her memories . However she was always too innocent to know that we killed her mother & twin , I wanted to kill her However vergil would be in my way every time ! He decided to place a seal on her . I agreed to the plan & left her back to her family . I should have killed her . Your mother died after that . she was killed by Faith . " Sparda looked sad .

" She was killed by ELLIE " answer Dante

Sparda turned around to see his son's face . Dante was serious

" There was no way , no way that she killed mother ! " Dante left after those words .

Lady , Trish & Nero apologize about his behavior & left to follow Dante .

" Dante , Where the hell are we going ? " Nero asked trying to catch up to him

" Where are we going you asked ? We're going to Hell ! " said Dante

" Trish can you open the portal ? " He asked .

" Sure , but its only for awhile . " She answer

" How much time do we have ? " Asked dante

" 48 hours , Dante ! " she said

" More then enough ! " Dante said looking at Nero .

" Kid your coming with me . Lady stay here & protect Trish . I'm sure some demons will appear ! " said Dante

" Alright ! you leaving now ?" asked Lady

" Yeah .. Before she runs to some where else i better go " Dante answer

" Ready ? I'm opening the portal ! Oh , one more thing ! Dante if what you said about ELLIE killing your mother & ELLIE's still alive ! Don't get confuse if you see ELLIE ! Make sure you know which one is Faith! " Trish said & opening the portal

" Thanks for the tip ! " Dante smiled .

" I'll leave the rest to the two of you ! I'll be back .. " Dante said with a smile .

The two women nod & smiled at Nero & Dante .

" Tell Kyrie , I'll Be back & don't worry ! " Nero said .

The two of them jumped into the portal .

**...**

**A/N : Was it interesting ? I hope so ! The more you review , The faster I'll update ! XD **


	11. Bonds Of Twins

**A/N : How's the story going so far ? I hope you like it ! Plz review ! XD **

**...**

**Recap : After the team visited Sparda , Dante decided to go pay Hell a visit . **

**...**

**~Hell~ **

" Okay , So where is Sanctuary ?" asked Nero

" Well we just need to find the mansion & im sure we'll find that place" said Dante

" Problem is , It seem we're not very welcome in Hell " said Nero talking out his sword ready to slash every demon that gets in his way .

" Dosen't matter , We'll slash these poor guys unless some one is gonna tell me where Cross Mansion is " said Dante pulling out his guns

" Looking for Crossssssss Mansion ?" asked a voice .

The demon's disappear in a flash .

" Who the heck are you ? " asked Dante paying close attention

" I'm a sssssssservant " said the voice .

" You mean snake ?" said Nero

" Sssssmart , my boy " said the voice .

Dante took Ebony & fired the gun up in the sky .

" I don't know who you are or what you are but i suggest you tell me what you know " said Dante

" Sssshhh ... My boy , you must be patient ... You can't even ssssseee me , how do you ssssupose to attack me . Think my boy .. Your eyesssss cannot sssseee in the dark " said the voice .

Dante close his eyes .

_**Shit , this stupid snake .. I'll kill in afterwards but now .. i have to find it . Just relax , keep calm . Remember your mission ! Remember .. Faith ... **_

Dante opened his eyes & fired ivory .

" Jackpot " Dante said looking at the snake

" Impresssive ... You got some sssskillsss .." said the snake .

" Tell us what you know " Nero said looking at his sword . " Or else "

" There'sss no need to kill , The Crossss mansion is not far away , Take a left turn & walk deep into the forest . Don't be fooled by what you see & you'll find your way .. Dante Sparda & Nero Sparda " The voice slowly disappear .

" It ! It called me NERO SPARDA ? What in the world ..?" Nero looked shocked again .

" Well , welcome to the family , kid " Dante said while putting a hand on Nero's shoulder .

**~Lost Forest~ **

" Its called lost forest , How could the Forest be lost ? I mean look at it ! Its huge ! " Dante said

" I don't think that's what it meant . I think it's trying to say that . Many has never return from the Forest " Nero said

" Really ? Well they should have a sign for that " Dante said looking at Nero .

" When we get back , I'll give you a brain check up . Alright , Old Man ? " Nero said as he roll his eyes .

They walked in the forest . The trees of the forest looked like their moving for some reason .

" Umm , Dante ? " asked Nero

" Yes , Kid ? " Dante looked at Nero

" Do you see that or am i seeing things ? " Nero point at two spirits , standing a few feet in front of them .

" I see them too ... Twins ? " Dante walked closer .

" We Are the guardian twins of the forest . Answer our question & you'll be free to past however if you fail .. your soul will be trapped here .. Forever . Said the two twins .

The twins have long hair , they wore white dresses that were torn apart a little . Some thing was connecting them together . A red string . One of their hand are tied by a red string , the stings leads to the other twin's hand .

" Alright , we'll answer . What's the quiz ? " ask Dante .

" Here , we begin .." The twins said in cold voice .

" No Size ,

" But One Color ,

" Only In The Day & Not At Night ,

" Tell Me What Am I ? " The twins finished their question .

**...**

**A/N : How was that ? I hope you enjoy that ! :) Plz review & I'll update ! XD **


	12. Back To The Reunion

**It's Christmas Eve ! Lolx ! Hope the story is going good ? Has anyone figure out the riddle ? **

**Plz Review ! XD **

**...**

**Recap : Dante & Nero has gotten themselves a riddle . **

**...**

" No Size , But only one color , Only in the day but not at night ..What could it be ? " Nero looked at confusion .

" Hmm... " Dante was seriously thinking .

" I got it ! " Nero said

" What could your answer be ? " asked the Twins

" No Size , But One Color , Only In The Day But Not At Night .. The answer is ... " Nero smirked

" Shadow ! " Nero said with a smile .

" Seems like you got it right . As promise we will let you pass " said the twins , they disappeared afterwards .

" I knew that if i brought you along , You could be helpful ! " Dante said

" Let's go " Nero said & walked the path .

~Cross Mansion~

" We're here , Finally! " Nero said

" Let's go in " Dante kicked the door down

" You could just try opening it , you know ! " Nero complain

" Now that wouldn't be fun , Now would it ? " Dante said happily

They saw a family picture . However part of the picture was torn apart .

Nero & Dante heard some noise in the back of the mansion . They decided to follow the noise they heard .

**~Backyard~ ( Sanctuary ) **

" Faith ? " Dante looked at a woman fighting against ... herself ? or at least her twin .

" Umm .. Who is who ? They looked the same ! " Nero said looking at both the girls .

The two twins however did not take notice of them there , since they were fighting . Both looked so serious . Both looked like they could kill .

" Faith ! " Dante screamed .

" Dante ? " Both twins said at the same time

" Shit , which is which ?" Nero was just getting confuse .

" Dante , its me ! " Both twins said the same thing .

Dante & Nero was getting confuse by one of their " act " .

" Dante , you know it's me right ? " said one of the twins .

" Dante , Did you really forget me ? " said the other

Nero looked at both the girls . However Dante knew which was Faith .

" Faith .. I know that it's you " he said looking at the girl .

" Dante , You idiot ! that's my twin ! It's me Faith " She said

" Liar ! You can't tricked me ! I know who the girl i saved that night .. who i fell in love with ." Dante smiled .

Faith ran & hug Dante . Sure she was mad at him for coming however , seeing his face & hearing those words made her heart fill happy . While they we're hugging , ELLIE decided to put up a sneak attack . She wanted to stab Dante . However ...

" No , you Don't ! " Nero said pulling out his sword .

" Tch ! " She moved back , knowing that she was no match for Nero .. for now .

Faith took her sword & quickly place the sword at her twins neck . ELLIE did the same .

" ELLIE , you know I don't want to kill you . " Faith said looking at her twin .

ELLIE looked up at Faith .

" Oh how i missed the days when we were together , Big sis . How you were loved by mom & dad . How i hate you ! " ELLIE screamed .

" Mother & Father always loved you most ! But when i get the power of Midnight it will no longer be the same , you won't have mother , father .. You will lose Dante soon ... " Ellie said.

Vergil suddenly appeared behind ELLIE , & ran towards Faith trying to stab her however Dante pulled out his sword & quickly blocked Vergil's attack . Nero placed a gun at Vergil's head & aim his other gun aimed at ELLIE .

" This is One Hell Of a Reunion ! Better then the last one , don't you think , Verg ? " Dante said

" Release the gun from Vergil ! " ELLIE comand Nero

" Oh please , I'm not the type to listen to a girl unless she's Kyrie ! " Nero said ready to shoot .

" If you shoot , I'll Kill faith ! " ELLIE said .

" Kill me ? In your dreams ! Your nothing but an experiment ! " Faith said angrily .

" Shut Up ! Who will know the diffrent ? I looked just like you ! " ELLIE said with a smile .

**~Flash Back ~ **

" We made it ! The Experiment was complete ! " Said a man in a white coat .

" She looks just like Faith , doesn't she ? We got all the details right "

" Sure we did ! We spend years working for this project " said another man in a white coat

" Your name shall be ELLIE from now on " said a a man with a smile on his face .

**~End Flash Back~**

Their sword's clash together .

" Your nothing but an experiment ! The name ELLIE was your code ! 37713 that was you code , however they made the number into letters . There's where you got you name . Your nothing but a fake ! Stop trying to take the people who i love & stop trying to steal my life ! " Faith screamed .

**...**

**A/N : I stopped here coz i was tired *yawns* Sorry . Was the story interesting ? Plz review & i'll update ! Btw about the riddle . There was no size because a shadow follows the size of the person so their is no fixed size .. But im sure you get it right ? XD **


	13. Smile That Last Forever

**Merry Xmas 2 All ! Wish you a grat Xmas ! :3 Plz review ! XD **

**Well , My story is coming to an end SOON ... :( Thx 2 the ppl who review ! **

**...**

**Recap : Dante & Nero found Faith . Is this where the big fight begins ? **

**...**

Faith uses her Devil Trigger & transform to Midnight . Her swords & ELLIE clash together but ELLIE was not the person she wants to fight with . Some demons appear ready for battle . Nero was slashing & shooting while Dante & Vergil have their own fight .

" It just keeps getting better & better " Dante said while fighting Vergil

" It'd be better if you just die , brother " Vergil said in a cold voice .

Everybody was starting to run out of energy . Both their twins were as good as them . Fighting againts each other was easy said than done .

However ELLIE was losing the fight with Faith . Faith was ready to finish it all . Ready to end it. ELLIE no longer have the energy to fight her Twin , Finally their battle was over . Faith had stab ELLIE right in the heart . She knew it was over .

" You fi-naly b-beat me , Bi-g Sis . I no longer ha-ve an-nything l-left . Th-is i-is t-h-e En-d . " ELLIE said

" Silly , you still have me don't you ? " Faith said while a tear ran down her face .

" But , y-you shou-uld h-hate me .." Ellie said

" I should .. but .. i can't . I really don't want to kill you however I know that you'll find a better place than this . " She smiled at her twin .

" R-real-ly ? I-i ho-ope s-so ... Good B-bye ... " Ellie said as she close her eyes shut .

" Sleep Well Ellie . Im sure you will find a place where you truly belong , along with mom & dad ." Faith said as she held her necklace .

Faith wanted to fight Vergil & finished it off but she knew it was a fight Dante had to do . Slowly she walked & help Nero who was tired of fighting .

" Don't you want to know who killed , Mother ?" Vergil said to Dante

" She's already gone . What if i knew who killed her ? What could i do ?" Dante said

" Seems like you grew up , Brother " Vergil said with a smirked .

" Do you know that Faith's power can see the past & future ? But when she does that she'll die right after .. " Vergil smirked .

" Sorry , but i don't plan of letting her go " Dante said

" It's not a choice you can make , Dante ! If she's gone you can't bring her back ..." Vergil had a deep dark smile on his face .

Blood was pouring . Vergil was stab in the heart , he slowly fell to the ground as the sword pierce his chest . Blood was still pouring . Right infront of Dante's eyes his lover was stab at the stomach by Yamato . She dosen't look afaird , She could risk it all just to see him alive . She slowly fell to his arms .

" Idoit ! Why did you do that ! " Dante's mind was all mixed up .

" I knew Vergil has some tricks of his own . I took the risk , i saw the future . Future was that you're gone . That night , I was lost running away from demons . I knew it was the end but once again i was saved by the son of sparda . I found no light , no happiness until you showed me . Back there at Devil May Cry , memories of happy moments was all i had . It was like a chain . A Chain Of Memories . I found that light when i met you .." Faith said she knew she was going to die of blood lost .

" What the hell do i do when your gone ? " Dante was angry & fustrated

She moved her hands to his cheeks .

" Oh , Dante ... I don't mind losing my life for you . Anything was worth to see you smile " Faith said losing her breath .

" How could i smile when your gone ?" Dante said .

" Even when im gone , I want you to always smile with everybody back in Devil May Cry . Keep smiling along with Lady , Trish , Patty , Nero & everybody else , Don't lose that beautiful smile ..." Faith said

Dante could only look at her , wishing that she never leave ..

" I-I L-love Yo-ou , Dante ... " She said her final words as she fallen to deep slumber .

" I Love You Too ..." Dante whisper in her ears .

Nero put his hand on Dante's shoulder ...

" It's time to leave before the portal closes . we only got an hour left . " Nero said

When Demon dies , they just disappeard . Dante watched as Faith's lovely face dissapear from his sight . He saw her smile .. Her last smile ...

**~Nero position~ **

_**It's been a half a year since that happen ... Faith will remain in our hearts forever . Me & Kyrie are doing fine together . Lady & Trish still go on missions together . They say their looking for their one true love . Patty still comes over & complain about the place for being a junk yard . Devil May Cry was filled with laughter all the time . As for Dante .. He still works at Devil May Cry , doing his job . When he has no jobs to take . He just stare out the window . I wonder what's he's thinking .. Well everybody is doing fine we hang out at Devil May Cry most of the time . Time past really quickly with laughter & some sorrows , mostly laughter ! & One day , just in the early morning , everybody had their jobs except for Dante . He was just sitting there staring out the window . **_

" Can i help you with anything ? If you need the bathroom it's in the back " Dante said still looking out the window .

" Well , I do need you're help . Im looking for this person & I just can't find him anywhere .. Do you know him ? He's called Dante Sparda .. " The person said

Dante turned around & surprise was what he got .

" Are You Dante Sparda ?" she asked in a happy tone

" Welcome Back ... Faith ... " was all he could say ..

**...**

**A/N : Bet ya all wanna kill me 4 this ending . Lolx .. So how was this chapter ?**

**Plz review & I'll Update ! :3  
**


	14. Welcome Back

**A/N : Sorry Haven't been updating in awhile , The internet was down :( **

**...**

**Recap : Faith came back with such short notice ?**

Dante was shocked like crazy , Faith came back ! She was back & still kicking ! Dante was maybe the most happiest person on earth .. & hell . Right after Faith came to Devil May Cry all he could say at that moment was " Welcome Back .. Faith " . He was shocked , happy , glad is there any other word that can describe Dante's feeling ?

" Faith ? " Dante looked at the girl standing right in front of his desk

" Hey , Dante .. It's been awhile .. " Faith said with a wink

" Why are you here ? I mean .. why are you still alive ? " Dante asked

" Well .. I guess i owe you an explanation " Faith said with a smirked

" You got that right ! " Dante said folding his arms

" Well ...It turns out that the amulet that i have contains some power inside . It's able to revive the owner once . However the power in that amulet depends on the Devil Trigger . If the Devil Trigger is not strong enough the owner can only live a short period of time only but if the Devil Trigger is strong enough the owner will be able to restart from where she/he life was lost " Said Faith wondering if Dante could catch up .

" ... Well , dosen't matter how you got back , right ? As long as your here back in Devil May Cry i have no worrys" Dante said smiling

" You were worry about me weren't you ? " Faith said with a smirked on her face

" What ? No i wasn't ... I was just thinking that it would be a huge trouble to find a new partner , that's all " Dante said looking away from her .

" Liar ..!" Faith said

" What ?" Dante asked

" Your a terrible Liar , Dante .. I can tell your lying ! " Faith said

" I am not ! & you can't tell that im lying .. Nobody can .. " Dante said looking out the window

" Oh really ? I can tell that you lie alot Dante . To mostly everybody in Devil May Cry . you always say that they can take care by themselve but deep inside you are dead worry about your friends cause you don't want to lose them .." Faith looking at Dante in the eye

" Wh- ? EH- ? Um.. No ! That's not it .. " Dante said avoiding eye contact

" You can't lie , Dante .. Not with me .. " Faith looking at dante's blushing face

Dante just looked away from Faith hiding his blushing face while Faith was laughing at Dante .

" So let's get pizza & sundae ! It's on me .. " Faith said as she walked to the door but she was stopped by Dante . Dante held her hand & stopped her from walking any further .

" What's wrong , Dante ?" Faith looked at Dante

" About your explanation just now . Tell me what happened to Vergil ! " Dante asked with a serious face .

" I don't know ..." Faith looked down to her shoes .

" Just like you he has an amulet that COULD revive him but I'm not sure ..." Faith said to Dante

" I see ... " Dante held his amulet & look at the amulet

_**" Vergil .." **_It was just a whisper but Faith could hear Dante's anger in that sentence

" Faith i got something i want to say to you .." Dante said

***Bang!*Slams Door Open* **

It was Nero who slammed the door open behind him was Kyrie , Trish & Lady .

" Faith ? " They all said in shock

" Well , Hello everybody .. " Faith said smiling .

" So you didn't tell us she came back cause you want her all for yourself, right , Dante ?" Nero asked looking at Dante .

" That's sweet yet selfish in a way " Lady said

" Your just mean , Dante .. How could you not tell us such an important information ?" Trish asked .

While they were scolding Dante , Faith was ...

" Hello there . Don't think we met before " Faith said looking at a girl

" Im Kyrie .. Your Faith aren't you ?" Kyrie asked with a smile

" Yeah ... Nice to meet you , So nero found himself a pretty girlfriend , eh ?" Faith said with a smile . Kyrie only blushed

" Hey Nero ! You found yourself a really pretty girl . Congratz " Faith said looking at Nero

" Well ... Thanks . So old man you better find yourself a woman soon . Your not getting an younger .." Nero said with a smirked

" Don't disturb me , kid . I can find a girl when i want to . You don't have to worry about me " Dante said as he sighed

" More like he already **FOUND **one " Trish said with a sly smile on her face .

" So when are you going to tell her ? " Lady asked looking a Faith who was still talking to Kyrie .

" I though you both already confess ? " Nero asked

" They did ?" Lady & Trish asked

" Just shut up ... It doesn't matter anymore . " Dante said

_**...**_

_**A/N : If you read the previous chapter they confess . How was this chapter ? I hope it's okay . Anybody bored of it ? Plz review & i'll update ! Thx .. :D **_

_**( What Does Dante Mean By " It Dosen't Matter Anymore " ? ) Find out next chapter ! **_


	15. Blue Rose Zack

_**A/N : Im Back ! Sry 4 the late post .. School is going on so i have very less time 2 write fanfiction ... :( 2 all who likes my fanfiction , i say THANK YOU VRY MUCH ! Your reviews mean alot 2 me since this is my 1st fanfiction ... ;) Keep on with the review plz ! :3 **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Faith explain how she came back . Question is , did Dante's confession reach her ? **_

_**...**_

_***Faith's Position***_

**- I'm Back in Devil May Cry ... All over again , everybody still working their jobs . Everybody still the same .. But Dante changed . I don't know why but he's not the same anymore . He's avoiding me ? He dosen't seem to talk to me anymore . What was the meaning when he confess ? What was it ? Was it just for fun ? Would he think that the confess could save me ? Dante what does it mean ? Do you mean it ? Was your love just a lie ? - **

" Faith ! " Patty cried out . Faith ran down to see why the child was screaming .

" It's Dante ! He fainted ! Oh my ! What should we do ? Uhhh .. I .. I .. Ah ! I will go call Nero ! He'll know .. I think . " Patty ran out Devil May Cry before Faith could say a word .

" So , How long are you going to play dead ?" Faith asked with a chuckle . Dante begin opening his eyes .

" So it fooled Patty but not you . Well Patty was just to noisy . Couldn't help it ." Dante said

" Well , Dante i want to ask you somethin-" Dante cut her off before she finished

" Sorry babe . Save it for some other time please .. Patty has just left & i want some peace " Dante lay his head on his desk .

" ... I see ... I won't bother you then .. Umm.. You can just eat dinner without me . I'm fine on my own .. See ya " Faith ran out the door .

" ... Look what you've done Dante ! Honestly ! What can't you just face her ?" Dante told himself .

***Town* ~Faith's Position~ **

**-Stupid Dante ! He dint cared at all ! What i wanted to ask , what i wanted to say ! Does it mean nothing to you ? -**

Faith stopped running as she thought her last sentence again .

**- Does it mean anything to you ? Do I mean anything ... ? Am I just another girl you meet everyday ? Was I even something in your heart to start with ? - **

_**Faith started to feel lost , lonely ... again . Everybody in Devil May Cry had been like family to her . Dante was the one she cared most for however she dosen't think he feels the same . **_

_***Devil May Cry* ~ Dante's Position~ **_

" I can't believe i came all the way here for nothing ! Just when i thought some happened to you & rush all the way here . I figure it was a joke all along ! " Nero said in a frustrated tone

" I can't belive you , Dante ! I was so worried !" Patty said

" Where is Faith ? " Dante slam his fist to his desk

" Just relax , she can take care of herself . " Nero said

" I can't ! What if she runs off again ? I don't want to lose her .." Dante said

" Then just tell her how you feel . That you want her to stay .. " Nero said

" Yep ! That's all you can do .. " Patty winked at Dante

" I know she can take care of herself , I know i was wrong ! But it's midnight ! Where could she be ?" Dante asked in frustration

***Blue Rose* ~ Faith's Position~ ( Bar ) **

" What can i do for you miss ?" Asked a young man who worked at the bar .

" I'll have the Blue Rose special .." Faith said looking around the bar .

_**The bar was a new one near town . Faith came in cause the name " Blue Rose " sounds special. **_

" Here you go miss ! " The young man passed her the drink

" So , you look really young . What's your name & age ? " Faith asked taking a sip of her drink.

" Well , my name is Zack . I'm 19 now . & What might be this beautiful young lady's name ?" Zack asked in a lovely tone .

" Not Bad . You could use that to pick up girls but it won't work on me . My Name is Faith ." Faith winked at Zack

" So Faith , why won't it worked on you ? Got a crush ? Boyfriend ? Husband ?" Zack asked

_**Faith almost spit out her drink when she heard the options . **_

" So , you have a boyfriend ..? " Zack asked looking at her

" Well ... " Faith was starting to feel dizzy . Her vision wasn't clear anymore .

" Sorry , But who ever your lover is . He won't make it in time to save you ." Zack had an evil smirk across his face .

" What In The name of hell , did you put in my drink ? Faith held her head .

" Sweet Dreams , Faith ..." Zack smiled at her

" ... Dan...te .." Faith slowly fell asleep .

**...**

**A/N : Do ya like it ? I hope so ! :3 I enjoyed this chapter .. :D So everybody wondering how Dante will save her ? Well , you will have to wait .. I have school 2moro but I'll try to update ASAP ! :3 Plz review .. More Review = Faster Post ! :) **


	16. Happy Ever After

_**A/N : Finally i can use the computer ! :3 So tired after school . Reading some good reviews really made my day ! Thank u ! How's the story going ? Too fast ? I hope its nice ! :) **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : Faith went into a bar & met Zack . She's in trouble now , will Dante be in time to save her ?**_

...

**~Devil May Cry~ **

" You're over reacting , Dante .." Nero said .

" I am not ! " Dante scold Nero .

" You , know .. She might be in Blue Rose right now .." Nero said .

" Blue Rose ? How would you know ?"

" I know .. because ..." Nero begin

***Flash Back* ( Few Days Ago ) **

" Hey , Faith .. Whats up ?" Nero asked

" Oh , Hey Nero . " Faith said looking bored

" Your bored cause Dante's on duty right ?" Nero asked with a smirk on his face

" What ? No .. He doesn't even talk to me unless he needs too.." Faith looked disappointed

" Well , you know Dante ... He need some time & all .." Nero said

Faith sighed " Nero , Tell me all the bars in this area !"

" Huh ? Why ? You know Dante will be mad once he finds out your at a bar with other guys & all " Nero said

" He's my partner not my father !" Faith said

" Yeah .. But he's your LOVER ! I wouldn't be happy if i see Kyrie with other guys in a bar " Nero said making his point .

" Well ... Dante is not you & Kyrie will never go to a bar . She's just not that type ." Faith winked at Nero

" Ok , ok .. Fine ! You win .. I'll speak . But if Dante finds out your taking responsibility " Nero fold his arms .

" Yep ! " Faith said with excitement

" Well around here there's .. Love Planet , Drink Non Stop , Party Crazy , Soul Fever , Ice Cool , Blue Rose , K-" Faith stopped him

" Blue Rose ?" Faith asked

" Yeah .. It's not very far from here . Walking distance .. " Nero said

" I see ... " Faith begin to smile

" Your planing to go to Blue Rose ?" Nero asked

" Yeah ... Don't tell Dante , kay ?" Faith said

" Okay .. Fine . But you can't tell him i told you about bars or he'll kill me on the spot !" Nero sounded a little scared .

" Deal !" Faith shake Nero's hand

***End Flash Back* **

" So ... It was your fault eh ? " Dante said looking mad at Nero

" Umm ... Sort Of .. Don't kill me .." Nero looked scared

" I have no right . If Faith found out .. She'll kill me !" Dante looked away

" What are you going to do ?" Nero asked

" Im going to find her & put an end into this relation confusion ! " Dante said

" Good Luck . I'll stay here just in case she comes back " Nero said

**~Faith's Position~ **

" What ? " Faith was in chains .

" Who ? What ? Zack ! That's it ! When I get out of here , Im going to send you to HELL !" Faith screamed

" That will not be needed " A voice said

" Zack ! Why you ! Let me out of here !" Faith screamed

" Can't do that .. You see I am from hell . I was send from hell to get the heir of the Cross Family " Zack said

" Im not going back ! What Heir ? What are you talking about ?" Faith looked confuse

" You See The heir was supposed to be Ellie but since she's dead she cannot be heir " Zack said.

" So ? Im next ?" Faith said with shocked

" Yes .. But since the research was that you love one of the sons of sparda & has grow to love this place .. We have no choice but to take you back " Zack said

" No .. I'm not going back .. I have Dante & the rest ! I don't want to return to Mundus ! " Faith screamed

" Im sorry , Faith .. But these are Mundus's orders .. " Zack said

" So why is the heir in chain ?" Faith asked

" Knowing you .. You will run to your hero & then i cannot bring you back ." Zack Said

" ... D...A...N...T...E..!" Faith screamed !

" The portal is open .." Zack said

Some men in armor came & took Faith . But ...

***Kicks Door Open* **

" There's No where in Hell would i let her leave , She's MY partner ! You hear that ? My ! Property Of Dante Sparda , Son Of Sparda , Next heir to the Sparda family ." Dante said proudly .

" Kill Him !" Zack orded some demon

" This party's getting crazy ! Let's Rock !" Dante said as he pulled out ebony & ivory .

Obviously ... those demons were no match for the one & only Dante Sparda.

_**I sucks when it comes to action so just let your imagination run wild ! :3 **_

" Faith ! " Dante ran to her & pulled the chains off .

" Dante ! Thank you ! " She hugged him

" It's okay now ... Your Okay .. " Dante said closing his eyes .

" I though i was never coming back ..." Faith was crying

" Don't cry ... You know you won't leave as long as you love me , right ?" Dante said with a smirk

" Hmm ... Yeah .. That's right .. I love you Dante .. I really do . " Faith smiled

" Yeah . As long as you remember that , we'll never be apart . " Dante smiled

" Haha .. Yeah .. " She smiled

" Remember that i will always love you too .. No matter what fight we get into . It'll always be me & you .. " Dante looked at her with his cool blue eyes

" Yeah ..." She smiled at him .

_**~ 8 Years Later~ **_

_**~ Faith's Position~ **_

**-It wasn't the prefect place to kiss but it doesn't matter . As long as there's me & you ... It doesn't matter what we face or what we go Thur . Dante always tells me that .. & now ... Nero married Kyrie , was suspected . Trish went out of town to work with a new partner . Lady decided to live the life she wanted & adopt a child . Patty was all grown up . As for Dante ... - **

" Hey Dad ! Grandfather & Uncle is here !" a child screamed

" Yeah , yeah ! "

" Its been awhile .. Dante " Sparda said

" Yeah , sure . How you've been doing , Verg ? " Dante asked

" Im doing fine .. " Vergil looked at his cute little twin nephews

" There cute ? Aren't they ? " Dante asked

" Let Grandfather tell you a story about your father . Im sure you will enjoy it ! " Sparda said

The kids followed him

" So Verg , when are you going to tell Nero that he's your -" Vergil cut Dante off

" Never .. take that topic up again" Vergil said glaring at Dante

" Shessh , talk about issues !" Dante said

**- Was like 3 years ago that we found that Vergil was still alive . He lost part of his memories but he's still alright . Dante has been doing well these days . It all worked up . Im happy for him . As for Zack , We decided to let him free from Hell . And as for me .. Well lets say it all worked up for me & Dante . Happy Ever After ? You can say so . Well That was the story of how i met Dante & everybody in Devil May Cry . Time past to fast that it seemed just like yesterday Dante found me & helped me . Well , I can't worry about the past & I can't guess what will happen in the future . I will just enjoy the present with everybody ... As much as i can ...-**

**..._..._**

_**A/N : Nice ending ? :3 I hope you love it ! It's not over yet ! I will update the LAST chapter soon ! MORE REVIEWS =FASTER UPDATE ! :D **_


	17. Let The Moment Last Forever

_**A/N : I Do enjoy writing Fanfiction & I hope you enjoy reading mine, Thank You 4 the reviews! **_

_**...**_

_**Recap : A Happy Ending for all ? **_

_**...**_

" Dante ! You Idiot ! Where did you put my sword & guns ?" Faith asked

Dante woked up & took the magazine of his head & looked at her .

" You don't need them . I will fight , you just stay at home & take care of-" Faith cut him off before he could finish

" Well , I'll let you know that Kyrie agree to take care of them !" Faith said declaring her win

" But I can't let anything happen to you !" Dante said

" Either can I ! I won't just sit home watch you have all the fun without me .." Faith said

" It's been years & your still the same .. " Dante chuckled

" Well , I love hunting demon .. You know I do !" Faith said smiling at Dante

" Alright , But you have to let me know when your in trouble " Dante said

" Sheesh , your over protective , Dante ! " Faith said glaring at him

" She'll be alright " A man walked out of a room seeing two of them arguing again

" Vergil ? Your awake .. " Dante said

" Don't argue early in the morning , you'll disturb people . " Vergil said glaring at both of them

" Vergil , agree with me that i can go on missions ! " Faith said happily

" Yes , I agree . You should let her do something besides house work . I know how she feels being stuck in this junk ." Vergil said looking around the place

" Fine ! But you have to becareful " Dante said

" We're you always this worried about me ? " Faith asked

" Who knows .. I'm not even sure myself .." Dante smirked & took his jacket

" Going somewhere ? " Vergil asked

" I'm going to see dad , awhile . Wanna come ?" Dante asked

" No . If i go he'll hug me to death ." Vergil said yawing

" Sparda ? I wanna go visit him ! " Faith was very excited

" Why ?" Dante asked feeling tired

" He's my third hero of all time !" Faith smiled

" Third ? Who's second ? & who's first ?" Dante asked

" Easy ! Second is Vergil ! " Faith smiled

" Who's first ?" Dante asked

" Do you need to ask who's first when you should know ?" Vergil said looking at Dante

" I'm not sure .." Dante said

" Dante your so slow ! " Faith said

" Yes , It seems my brother also lack in these type of situation" Vergil sighed

" So it seems ... " Faith said . Both Vergil & Faith sighed .

" Hey ! Anybody in ?" Nero once again has kick the door open

" Hello , everybody ! " Trish said

" This place is still the same !" Lady said looking around

" Yes it is .." Kyrie said

" Dante did you forget what day today was ? " Nero asked the older man

" What ? Today is special ?" Dante looked confuse

" Hmm.. I don't remember anything that's special today " Faith said

" Who knows " Vergil said

" Honestly ! Today , is the very day that Faith came to Devil May Cry ! " Nero said

" Ohhh .. " Dante said

" We have to celebrate ! " Kyrie said

" Why are you guys celebrating only this year ? " Dante asked

" about 8 years have passed & you only celebrate today , Why ?" Vergil asked

" That's right . You guys only celebrate it this year ." Faith said

" That's cause we just remember after so long " Trish said

" I see ... " Dante looked at Faith

" Well , Let's get this party started " Lady screamed

" Yeah ! " Nero was really happy

" My beloved sons !" Sparda said hugging both Dante & Vergil

The kids came out to play & have fun with the rest . Vergil & Trish was reading some novels they exchange . Nero & Sparda were playing with the kids . Kyrie & Lady were talking about something

" Faith , Sorry I forgot such an important day " Dante scratch his head

" It's okay . I didn't remember it myself ." Faith laughed

" What do you want for such a special day ?" Dante asked

" I already have what I always wanted ... " Faith smiled

That beautiful night , The couple kissed . It was a night to remember forever ...

**~ Devil May Cry was always fill with laughter along with their so many friends & family . Everybody knows nothing last forever but let's just keep our little memories together . Someday all will fade but until then let's keep it like this . Our Chain Of Memories will tie us together forever . I Believe it was Fate who had tie us all together ... ~ **

_**~ The End ~ **_

_**...**_

_**A/N : That's the end ! How do you like it ? Plz REVIEW & tell me how you like the story ! Sorry 4 the mistakes ! I hope you will continue to support me IF i write another fanfiction ! Thank You 4 all the reviews you given me . I hope you enjoyed : **_

_**Fate : Chain Of Memories**_

_**...**_

_**Devils Never Cry 13 **_


End file.
